The present invention relates generally to the field of output devices. In particular, the invention relates to output devices and/or input and output devices that may be moved over a large display and provide output related to images on the large display. Further, the invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing enhanced images and/or other types of input and/or output using moveable devices on a planar display screen.
Liquid crystal display monitors have conventionally been used to produce images for computers and handheld computers. As the need for displays to provide a large amount of information to users has grown, large form factor displays have become more desirable in certain situations. However, as large form factor flexible, semi-flexible, or rigid displays become more commonplace, providing the resources to refresh or support such a display may burden both the processor and the power source, especially for small portable devices in which such resources are limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for portable and/or other computing devices that use large form factor flexible, rigid or semi-flexible displays to be used in conjunction with a moveable auxiliary input and output device that may be moveable over the surface of the display. There is also a need for a large planar display device that is capable of displaying a two-dimensional image on a first plane or surface and allowing images and/or input/output based on the location of a smaller moveable input and/or output device that is moveable over the surface of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.